pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Permanent Shadow Form
I'll add more later, unless someone else wants to do it.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 12:33, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Sorry no account, but this is horrible... I dont see a A/E or A/Me or Me/A using frenzy anytime soon. You dont need at least 4 air magic. You might want 4 air if you want an improved recharge on Sliver as well. Stuff thats usefull A/E -> 10 ranks SA is enough with sup rune. A/Me only needs 10 points total, so 6 rankes +4. 10 ranks total for mesmer. :ok, idk, first guide, fix if you want.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 15:23, 27 May 2008 (EDT) i was gonna say, why bother putting in warrior skills when your core skills are those of an assasin primary, and then either a mesmer or elementalist secondary, unles you've used the 3rd proffesion hax, you need re think it...~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 15:38, 27 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, umm, i already had A/E/Me so i just put warrior in their if anyone could do something with it.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 16:41, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::as far as i'm aware only A/E or A/Me can Perma shadow form, warriors can't that i know of....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 16:44, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::Right, that's why you need a third proffesion.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 16:47, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::You do not need 4 points in air magic. 0 lets you perma shadow form. Lord of all tyria 16:48, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::^ ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:49, 29 May 2008 (EDT) Added Mesmer section ----'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:56, 29 May 2008 (EDT) You can't Perma-Shadow Form with a Warrior secondary unless you use a very specific build (Air of Superiority, Essence of Celerity), so I don't see any point to having anything other than Mesmer and Elementalist Secondaries, unless you change the Guide name to just Shadow Form. -Mike 16:59, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :see above, we've discussed this~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:32, 29 May 2008 (EDT) ::I noticed, but I'm suggesting changes to accommodate a Warrior Secondary. -Mike 21:02, 29 May 2008 (EDT) :::If you can find a way to maintain it permanently with a warrior secondary fine, but that i know of there is no way for a warrior to do it....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 07:47, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Asassin/Ranger can do it with Serpents Quickness and an Essence, therefore, we can add in traps.--[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 00:11, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :AoE scatter? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:53{GMT}30-05-MMVIII ::Traps.....that means you jsut sue something like barbed to cripple them....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 08:01, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::But if they're grouped around you while you activate them there's a 2 second gap between each. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:57{GMT}30-05-MMVIII ::::well you can either lay taps and lure them onto them, or if your not gona take damage just trap with them around you, using barbed trap first, then use tripwire, that cripples, bleeds and then knocks down the enemies. then you can take some other traps for more conditions, though i ahve to say ti's a rather time consuming way to do things....~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 09:55, 30 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Vipers Nest, Dust Trap... ~~ 09:56, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Delete? Should this guide be deleted because of the SF nerf? --CJNyfalt 17:20, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :You can still perma, and it still has its uses (namely running and still farming.) [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:34, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Don't delete, it can still be used, you just need some basic healing skills (shadow refuge or something like that would probably do it...). ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:20, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Interesting Fact with 16+1+3 Shadow Arts, an enchants last 20% longer weapon mod, and deadly paradox, there will be a 10 seconds of delay to keep it from rechargin, is there any way to get it to last forever without having another proffession?, just 10 seconds is needed, from making it last 10 seconds more, or having it recharge 10 seconds faster.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Win']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:52, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :Air of Superioority would be risky.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Win']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 19:52, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::Some farming builds use Air of Superiority (and the Scythe build you submitted uses consumables). That 10 seconds can only really be avoided if you use Arcane Echo, Arcane Mimicry, Glyph of Swiftness, Quickening Zephyr and such. I assume you're referring to your Shadow Form Scythe build? I don't think there really are any ways to do it just through the Assassin profession skills and no consumables. =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:05, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::You bring qz-- 00:17, 22 November 2008 (EST) :::::I'd like to see how you get 16+1+3 shadow arts O.o. And in the article, it says you need at least 12 pts allocated in Shadow Arts to perma. You can perma with 10+1+3. And air magic isn't crucial at all. And... well, this is from 15 seconds of looking at the guide. Someone want to fix this? --Gah The 20:37, 9 December 2008 (EST)